Your a Beautiful Man
by Mr.JudeDowney
Summary: :'D All I have to say is I love this pairing and idea. I wrote it, and i'm not sure i'm a very great writer- but see what you think. xD Also I do not own the rights over the Sherlock Holmes movie nor the actors Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law. - This is Yaoi- don't forget. Later on I might write some dirty scenes if the reader ends up liking it!
1. Chapter 1

Another restless night, nothing new towards a lonely man who wished to be with another. Only that 'other' was with someone else, which made his stomach twist. He slowly rolled over on his side. His dark apartment light up by only one window across from him. It was raining, yet the lights about made the room a dark ocean blue. His eyes could see the drops splash agasint the glass, one after another. Then he began to count each one. This was simply the only way he could keep his mind off 'Him'. The one his heart ached and cracked for. The only one who could make him feel like the only one- the only one for him.

It could never be. That 'man' was taken by another heart.

Suddenly his mind hazed over of nothing but that 'man'. The way he smelt, dressed, the feeling of contact when one another would embrace or gave pats on the back. Those small details painted a picture in his mind of such beauty.

Could he really grasp such a prize?

They were both men after all. How could he prove to the same sex that love could come in any form?  
He had no idea. Which is what angered him so greatly. Just seeing this 'man' made his heart beat so fast nothing could slow it down- he was in love. Though he knew he shouldn't be. He can't nor could even have such a wise, handsome, charming fellow such as this 'man'.

His eyelids finally began to feel heavy, letting his body understand the logic of sleep. Clinging to his sheets, he wrapped himself inside them so he could feel them comforting his cold restless body. Drifting quickly he whispered a soft sentence to his empty apartment.  
"Goodnight Robert.."  
Then quickly fell into a deep rest in which he didn't wake until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

It was that horribly annoying sound that woke the already irritated man whom, even now awake, refused to get his ass out of bed. He then started to picture the damned alarm clock as Susan herself. The awful sound of that women nagging and consistently annoying the living hell out of him.  
He grinned.  
"Susan then. I shall rename you Susan." that alone should have warned the man of his sanity. Naming his own alarm clock eh? He was beginning to see just how helpless he was without Robert. Tired and nervous, he forced himself up and out of bed.  
The hard part came next. He had to find something to wear that would simply blow Robert's mind out of the water- but he couldn't look as if he were trying TO hard. Which only to him meant he couldn't over do himself for the press ether. That would only give those fangirls reasons to start silly rumors.

Which he loved.

Though he knew Robert was married- and had children. Even then he had more spawns on the way. That was all thanks to that women he hated so greatly, she made him happy. So Robert annonces to the pubic anyways- but his eyes say just the oppsite.  
"Sigh.." that sign of complete failure as he removed a black T with dark gray seats. He knew they had filming to do today, he couldn't doll himself up as much as he hoped too.

Slowly he dressed himself. Sometimes without thinking, he would extend his thumbs out more, lightly scraping his skin as he pulled on pants or a shirt- and his fantasies imaged Robert's fingers teasing his torso and thighs. He could see Robert's eyes, his smirk that could make any man or women melt into nohting but goo. He saw that gaze Robert would give him sometimes while recording certain scenes.

He shivered. God did he want this man.

Inside and out.

"Ah-" a gentle moan escaped his half closed lips. He eyes fluttered at the sensation of what he craved for every time he let his mind wonder. When suddenly a ringing interrupted his trance of pleasure. Once back to earth he quickly tied the drawstrings tight enough to keep them on and moved towards his cellphone which buzzed and rang.  
He looked at the caller ID which blinked a bright yellow over the screen.

Robert.

His heart stopped. It didn't begin beating again for another few seconds- just enough time to answer before the phone hung up on itself.

"Hello?"

"Jude, where are you? Half an hour and we start and your not even here yet. What's going on?"

Ha. The man was concered, worried that his best friend was in danger. He almost said he was locked inside an elevator with a mad man and a rabid bear- but decided it was to early in the morning for jokes.

"I'm on my way now- don't worry. I didn't sleep well, and so I got up late." he softly spoke.

"Well hurry up. I miss your bright smile," Robert chuckled. "Now stop wasting time and get your nice ass over here before everyone gets impatient and finds us a new Watson."

Jude couldn't help but smile.

"Okay okay- entertain them until I get there. Your good at that."

"You know I don't come cheap." Robert smirked.

"Of course. Goodbye Mr. Holmes."

The two disconnected, both with a grin on one another' s face. Jude knew something more had to be running through Robert's head when he thought about their 'friendship'. He had to-Jude couldn't have been the only one who felt this way.

Right?

He could never tell truthfully if Robert's flirting is real or just put on for show, but he couldn't help but give into his charm.  
He needed to focus on the movie- which to eveyone else thought was more important. Besides, money was the only thing he needed to survive. He didn't need Robert's love, he could care less if Robert loved him or not- the money and fame was all that mattered in the end.

He lied to himself. And still so early in the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Filming was the part of the day he knew would end up being the hardest for him. Not that he had to see Robert, but the idea of dressing infront of him and seeing him in such outfits that Jude himself wouldn't admit to falling all over.

Was it wrong that he was attracted to the cross dressing actor? Or was it wrong that he was attracted to Robert period?

No.

He found the idea quite arousing actually, and had many thoughts of what he would do to the man. Oh how great he would make him feel- all the wonderful things he knew he could do better than Susan.  
Though, right now he needed to focus on keeping his job rather than kinky fantasies.

"Alight Jude, here I want you to place yourself in Dr. Watson's shoes-" Guy smiled while directing Jude into his part. They both stood on the stage designed for the scene in which Dr. Watson and Mary are on their way to their honeymoon- which Holmes ruins.  
"You've just gotten married, and you're wife has been thrown off the train, which is supposed to be the night of your life. Your excited and ready to life a wonderful life with her- until _one_ man ruins it by throwing your new wife off the train." Guy pointed over to the bench while demonstrating the movements.  
"I want you to use Dr. Watson's anger to strangle good old Robert here." He smiled.

Jude watched him without expression.

In Jude's mind, he placed Susan in Holmes place, and Robert as poor Mary. He would be to a boiling point knowing that- that _women_ had thrown Robert off the train just so the two couldn't be together. He began to feel his face heat up, and his fists tighten.

"Now then, ready?" Guy smiled.

"Much." Jude growled deeply, making his way up to the train set. Once in postion- he heard the que to begin the acting.  
Robert started his line, and followed behind it was his movement towards Jude as if he were trying to calm him down. Jude on the other hand was furious- and tossed Robert onto the bench.

"You threw him off the train you blasted bitch!" He yelled, tightening his grip around Robert's throat. Jude jerked Robert's poor head up and down- repeatedly hitting it agasint the wooden arm behind him.  
Robert swung his arms around trying to shake off the insane man that was forced on top of him. Jude glared down at Robert, watching him and struggle for his freedom.

"J-Jude-!" Robert choked back on his sentence.

Jude's eyes slowly turned from hate to shock, and some what painful. His hands loosened there grip around Robert's neck- but his eyes were still fixed on Robert's face.

'_What have I done..?'_ Jude thought to himself, not being able to think about anything else. He had lost his temper, and almost killed the only reason he puts up with everything around him.

Quickly he pulled his hands away, both stared long at one another. Unable to speak a word.

Jude hurried himself off Robert, making no effert to take his time. He quickly dashed out into the back part of the building, trying to make it out without people seeing and following. Though, in his mind wondered many thoughts of how much Robert would hate him, if he just signed himself of the movie, if he'd ever be able to see Robert again. He could still see Robert's eyes- struggling and frightened.

"Goddammit.." he hissed underneath his breath. Now halfway home- he turned around to see maybe if he followed him all the way out here.

Nothing.

He could almost feel tears beginning to build up around his eyes.  
"_Why would he follow you? You almost killed him."_ his would say, hitting him over and over again with thoughts of Robert never wanting to see him again.

Finally his shaky footing made it back to his apartment, where inside he collasped onto his bed.  
All he could do was cry. Sob and sob until the pain in his head and chest stopped him. Why was he acting like this? He wouldn't have done this for just anyone.  
This pain.  
Tears.  
Anger and self-pity.

All his emoitons were screaming at him, telling him just how horrible he was for what he had done. _HE_ ruined his only chance.  
Now?  
He cried himself into a deep sleep.

"_Maybe.." _He thought._ "It's just a bad dream."_


End file.
